Mother's Day
by Tressa
Summary: Tim reflects on the women in his life on Mother's Day-Still new to YJ, be gentle
1. Dana

Title: Untitled Mother's Day Fic  
Author: Tressa  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never will. Don't sue.  
Summary: One of my fav characters is back as he shows the mother figures in his life how much they care. Guest appearances by Dinah Lance and Cassandra Cain.  
It never ceases to surprise me at the number of people who go shopping the day and night before Mother's Day. And why was he out there? He had a good excuse for why he was out there, the day before Mother's Day. He was busy battling the forces of evil throughout the week. The only break he got during the weekend was on Saturdays. He had to look at parents for four different women. One of them would be easy. His birth mother Janet Drake usually got flowers and a card. There wasn't really much you could get someone who was dead. Tim missed her terribly, though, so he made an effort to visit her, especially on mother's day.  
  
His step-mother Dana would be slightly easier. He knew that she was still at the point in their relationship where she was still trying to establish herself as whatever he wanted her to be. Flowers and a card as well as some chocolate might be a good thing to get. Of course, he'd make it just as special as what he was getting his mom. She wasn't pushing anything; allowing him to decide what she was. He liked that. He liked that she said they'd start out as friends first and then if he later felt comfortable calling her mom, then that was fine.  
  
Jumping on the bus, he headed downtown. At times like this, he wished he could take the Redbird out in public. Right now, though, it was being revamped. He wanted his car. Badly. The bus dropped him off a block from the flower shop he wanted to go. The flower shop was a small one, but he loved the flowers they sold there. Shoving his Alvin Draper shades on, he casually walked down the sidewalk. Soon, the store was in view.  
  
"Sakura Gardens," he said. "Well, here I am." Entering the store, he was hit with the overpowering scent of flowers. The women were going to love him. The bells above the door made a slight noise and soon, a middle age woman emerge from the back.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Sakura Gardens. How can I help you?"  
  
Tim returned her smile. "I'm looking for some flowers for Mother's Day."  
  
"Ah yes." The lady went behind the counter and pulled out a book. "We have several arrangements you can choose from. Or, you can make one yourself."  
  
Approaching the counter, he peered at the book. "I've actually got several people I want get something for."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Tim nodded as he flipped through the book. "Mm, hmm."  
  
"Chuckling, the lady then set a book of flowers in front of him. "Maybe it would be easier if you were to choose the arrangement."  
  
Nodding, he glanced over the different names of flowers. He wanted something simple yet elegant for his mother. "I want a dozen roses for my mom. Maybe with a little bit of those tiny little flowers. And then . . ." Absorbed in his task, he eventually put together everything he wanted.  
  
*  
  
The next day, he awoke to a stereotypical bright, sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. In between opening his eyes and actually comprehending his surroundings, he heard a cry of joy from downstairs, followed by a rapid succession of thank you Jacks.   
  
Yawning, he crawled out from underneath his covers. His dad must have given Dana her present. He knew Dana would like the diamond earrings his dad bought her, but it was still nice to know that she liked it. He glanced at the receipt he had on the night stand. He hoped Dana liked the flowers he ordered.   
  
"Tim! Get down here!"  
  
"I'm coming!" he called down. Throwing a pair of sweats on, he quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before running downstairs to see Dana affixing the earrings on her ears. "Morning dad. Morning Dana." He leaned down to give her a kiss. "Happy Mother's Day."  
  
"Thank you Tim. Your father says he has a number of surprises lined up for me today. I'm anxious to see what they are?"  
  
He shrugged. "Dunno. He hasn't said anything to me about it."  
  
"Well I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be nice."  
  
"We're going out together this evening Tim. Your grandparents are coming over today too, so make sure you're presentable."  
  
Tim kept himself busy that day playing games, and surprisingly, talking on the phone. At least as much talking as you could to Cassandra Cain.  
  
"Hey Cass."  
"Tim! What Mother's Day?"  
  
He blinked, a usual reaction when talking to Cassandra. "What was that?"  
  
"Mother's Day. What that?"  
  
"Mother's Day. It's a day that allows everyone to say thank you to your mother." He paused. "Why?"  
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "Bruce ask Alfred to pick up flowers for Mother's Day."  
  
Tim scratched the top of his head. "It makes sense. He's probably going to go visit his mother's grave. He can see his mother there."  
  
"She dead."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. She's dead. But she's still Bruce's mother and he wants to wish her a Happy Mother's day."  
  
There was another pause before Cassandra spoke again. "Have no mother," she said quietly. "No one to say Happy Mother's Day to."  
  
Biting his lip, he tried to think of something to say. He forgot about Cassandra's parental problems. "Well, maybe you could say Happy Mother's Day to Babs?"  
  
Although he couldn't see her, he could hear the confusion in her voice. "Babs? Babs not mother."  
  
"No, she's not. But she took care of you when you needed taking care of. She brought you in during No Man's Land. She gave you a place to stay." He felt himself smile. "I think that constitutes her as sort of a mother. Or at least a mother figure."  
  
Silence came from the other side of the line. He knew she was taking time to take all of it in. She had no mother. David Cain wasn't much of a father to her. The girl had nobody until she ran into Babs. It was a good arrangement. But she had to accept it first.   
  
"Babs like mother," she finally said. "I say Happy Mother's Day to Babs."  
  
He smiled. "That's an excellent idea, Cass. Go ahead and give 'er a call."  
  
He said his goodbyes and hung up when the doorbell rang. Yelling to his father and Dana he'd get it, he opened the door to see a young man with a small arrangement of flowers. "Hey. Is Dana Drake home?"  
  
Nodding eagerly, Tim stepped aside and let the delivery guy in. "Hey Dana! There's someone to see you!"   
  
Dana emerged from the kitchen. "Tim? Who is it honey?"   
  
"This guy's asking for you." He pointed at the delivery guy in the entrance.  
  
"Mrs. Dana Drake?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've got a delivery for you," he said, holding out a small arrangement of flowers. "From a Timothy Drake?"  
  
Tim smiled as a Dana's eyes lit up. "I know it's not a humongous one like your mom and dad are probably going to get you. But, hey, you've been a great step-mom. And a cool friend." He fidgeted uncomfortably from one foot to another, trying not to blush.  
  
"How sweet!" she gushed. "Thank you!" The delivery guy grinned and left quietly. Dana hurried to kitchen to show her husband, Tim following behind her. 


	2. Barbara

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Barbara Gordon sat at her workstation, chatting with Dinah Lance. It was Mother's Day and while she and her father had visited her mother's gravesite that morning, there really wasn't anything else to do. James Gordon didn't get the day off, so he was at the office, working on cases that needed to be finished. Dinah was coming back from another mission and was on the plane, waiting for their landing.  
  
"Yeah, stinks to be flying out today out of all days," Dinah was saying. "But, terrorist coups don't exactly wait for a convenient time to take over the world. Or a least the country."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not missing much." She took a big bite of the cheesecake Dick Grayson had brought over earlier. "I'm just sitting here, eating my cheesecake."  
  
"Mmmm. Cheesecake. You gonna save some of that for me?"  
  
Barbara laughed. "Not on your life, Dinah. Besides, you haven't even passed over the ocean yet. I'm not waiting for you to get back." Their conversation was interrupted when Barbara's parameter sensors went off. She glanced at a monitor to see a guy with a box standing outside the doorway. Unsure whether or not she should let him in, she hit the intercom system to talk to him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miss Barbara Gordon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm from Sakura Gardens floral service. I've got an order for you."  
  
Barbara blinked. Could this be a trap? Maybe someone was trying to lure her out to the open. She checked he cameras around the area. There were plenty of people around. They couldn't do anything with attracting a whole lot of attention. "Stop being paranoid," she muttered to herself. Then a little louder, "Ok, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Turning to her console, she hailed Dinah. "Dinah, I've got to go. Call me when you've reached the country."  
  
"Baaaaaabs!" she wailed. "I'm gonna get bored!"  
  
Barbara smiled. "You'll live! Bye Dinah."  
  
"Meanie." There was a click as the connection cut it self off.  
  
When she arrived downstairs, she was greeted by a man dressed in a green polo shirt with the words Sakura Gardens embroidered on it. "Barbara Gordon?"  
  
She smiled. "That's me."  
  
"I've got an order of flowers for you. If you could sign here." He handed her a clipboard with a paper on it. She signed it and he handed her a white box. "Thank you very much. Enjoy."  
  
She nodded, than headed up to her apartment. Who would send her flowers? It wasn't till she had secured the bolts on her door did she open the box. Inside were a six short stemmed yellow roses. Lifting them from their box, she inhaled the scent deeply, before searching for a card. Tucked neatly inside the bouquet was a small card.  
  
Dear Babs,  
  
Just wanted to wish you a Happy Mother's Day. Thanks for taking care of us all. You're the greatest.  
  
Tim Drake  
  
She couldn't help but laugh and smile at the same time. Timmy was a good little kid. And she had to admit she was touched. It was nice to know she was making a difference in someone's life outside of her persona as Oracle. Sniffing the flowers again, she made a mental note to call a certain boy wonder later that day. 


	3. Dr Leslie

The clinic wasn't busy that afternoon, which was a blessing for Dr. Leslie Thompkins. There had a few people in and out, but for the most part, it had been quiet. Some of the staff had gone home for Mother's Day, but Leslie had opted to stay until it closed. There was no telling when someone might need her assistance. So she leisurely tended to the not so necessary needs of the clinic as well as tidying up a few rooms. She was so involved in her work that she almost didn't hear the chimes at the entrance of the clinic chime. Setting down the container of sterilized cotton swabs, she made her way to the waiting room to see a man holding a mug with a small bouquet of flowers inside it. On the handle was a teddy bear.  
  
"I'm looking for a Dr. Leslie Thompkins?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Thompkins," she said. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm from Sakura Gardens floral shop and I have an order for you." He handed her the mug.  
  
Frowning, she accepted it and looked at the card. Her frown disappeared and she happily signed the form that he gave her. She signed it and the delivery man left, wishing her a Happy Mother's Day. Retiring to her office, she set down the mug that held mostly pink carnations, with two cattelya flowers to round it out. The mug had the words "To the World's Greatest Grandmother" on it. Her lips turned up into a smile as she reread the card.  
  
Dear Doc Leslie,  
  
Thanks a bunch for taking care of us. Not only are you one of the best doctors in the world, but you're also one of the greatest people in the world. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Mother's Day and tell you thanks.  
  
Love Tim Drake  
  
Tucking the card back in the flowers, she set the small arrangement on her desk. Dialing through her rolodex, she found a certain young man's telephone number and gave him a rang. 


	4. Janet

Disclaimer for both this chapter and the last: Don't belong to me. Don't sue.  
Tim kneeled on the ground in front of the headstone, lightly brushing his fingers across the engraved words and numbers. "In loving memory of Janet Drake," he whispered. He laid a bouquet of a dozen red roses in front the headstone. He had gotten Dick Grayson to drive him to the cemetery and his surrogate older brother was now waiting at the front of the cemetery.   
  
"Hi mom," he said quietly. "How's it going?"  
  
Of course, there was no answer. But it still felt good to talk to her. "Happy Mother's Day. Things have been going good here. Dad remarried, but I guess you already knew that. Dana's doing good. She's still really nice to me, which I guess makes me a lucky person. It's not that fake kinda nice. You know when they're nice to you because they're afraid that you'll tell your father that they don't like you. It's not a fake like. She really likes having me around. And although I like her, she doesn't replace you." He blinked to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"I know you like roses," he continued. "So I bought them for you. The lady added something called baby's breath along with some fern leaves. It looks really nice. I'm sure you'd like them."  
  
"In case you're wondering, I'm not here by myself. My friend is here with me. He brought me here. His mom's gone too. But so is his dad. He said that he would see his mom, then go and wait for me." Leaning forward, he began pulling out weeds that gathered since he had been there last. "I'm gonna clean up your space here a bit, mom. Just so it looks nice." His hand brushed against a glass vase with another dozen red roses in it. "I see dad was here. Hope you two were able to have a good talk. He loves Dana, but he really misses you, too."  
  
"Well, it's been good talking to you mom. I love you. I miss you. I love coming here to talk to you." He kissed his hand then touched the headstone. "Happy Mother's Day, mom."  
Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. And to all you mothers out there, Happy Mother's Day! 


End file.
